Air Gear Generation X
by Amekage684
Summary: A story that I've written, this all from my imagination, I just want to know if it's any good or not. I know its like a script but I'm not that good at descriptive writing so I just did this...


**Air Gear Generation X**

Narrator: 25 years passed by & it was time for the new generation of ATs! A lot has changed in the AT world, as time went on, the world seemed to become very fond of ATs. And the world decided to change it into a worldwide sport. So for the sport, the Regalias once again spread out through the world with their kings. The old Sky King was well…old now, now it was time for the wind to find a new chosen one to soar through the sky. A new generation has risen and it's time to show what they are made of!

Leo: You're the insignificant part of us, I don't need you anymore, none of us need you anymore, and right now to every one of us; you are just a piece of shit!

Neo: Then kill me Leo! End me right here and now!

Leo: I will end you and do the world a favour!

Neo: Do it then!

Leo: DIE NEO!

Neo: LEO!

Suddenly! Neo woke up from his sleep all sweaty!

Neo: hh…hh…hh…hh…the…same…dream…

Voice: This is my road and you can stick around if you like.

(Entering the High School)

In class…

Teacher: Alright children, today we have a new student joining us today, she's just moved here so be nice. Come on in, don't be shy.

A young Girl, aged about 15/16 years of age walked in.

Boy: She's…

Boy: She's so…

Boy: She's so HOT!

Neo sat there taking no notice of the new girl who just walked in but he glanced at her for a second and their eyes met. The girl blushed at his rather good looks. All the guys were drooling over him as soon as he walked into the room! And all the girls were jealous of her!  
Teacher: Go on, introduce yourself.

Girl: My name is…

Everyone sat in silence waiting in complete suspense to know her name!

Girl: …Sky Misaki.

Teacher: Now Sky, where…

Boy 1: She could sit next to me if he wants!

Boy 2: No, she could sit next to me!

Boy 3: No way, she wants to sit next to me!

Teacher: Quiet down! Sky will not be sitting next to a boy, now…ah, Sky; go sit next Suki. And Suki, you are to be her guide, I expect you to not get her into any kind of trouble.

Suki: Yes Miss.

Sky walked down but staring at Neo for some reason but then a jealous girl tripped her up and she was about to fall!

Sky: Whoa!

Neo was right next to her so he grabbed hold of her and saved her! The whole class was amazed because Neo barely even talks during class!

Neo: You ok?

Sky: *blushed* Yeah, thank you.

Neo got her up to her feet and he sat down once again. Then she walked down to Suki and sat down next to her.

Suki: Hey, I'm Suki Midori.

Sky: My name is Sky Misaki.

Suki: Not much interesting here, everything is kind normal, we got the bullies, we got the nerds, we got the ugly, we got the hotties, we got the quiet ones and we got the fighters. So any questions, ask me, ok?

Sky: Who is that guy?

Suki: Oh the one that just saved you? That's Neo Roku; he is classed as a quiet one, he's not the talkative type hence "quiet one".

Sky: What are you?

Suki: Me? I'm classed as a fighter.

Sky: What am I?

Suki: Well so far, you are classed as a hottie but you can still change that as we go through the day.

After a while…

Teacher: It's time for recess.

Neo walked out the classroom into the playground and sat under a tree writing something on a piece of paper. But then a gang of guys walked up to Neo.

Kaito: Hey get up!

Neo: Hmm? What is it?

Kaito: Don't play dumb with me! You know what this is about!

Neo: I don't know what you are talking about.

Kaito grabbed him by his shirt!

Kaito: Keep away from her, ok? You were not born into the world to get a girl as hot as her.

Sky: Hey, what is that guy doing to him?

Suki: That guy is Kaito; he's classed as one of the worst bullies in the school.

Sky: Is he going to hurt him?

Suki: Sky, stay back, I'll handle this.

Kaito: You got that punk?!

Suki: Hey let go off him!

Kaito: Huh? You? What do you want?

Suki: Let go off him you bully!

Kaito: What are you going to do b****?!

Suki: Leave him alone!

Suki slapped him!

Kaito: YOU B****! I'll KILL YOU!

Suki: ARGH!

Sky: SUKI!

Kaito was about to punch Suki but…! Neo stopped him! Suki fell down of fear!

Neo: You can pick on me, you can beat me up, you can call me names but whatever you do, you do not pick on girls.

Kaito: Grr! HAA!

Kaito tried to force his hand but then Neo brought him down to his knees! Then suddenly the other guys in the gang came charging at Neo! Neo took them all down! By this time all the school was watching him taking all the bullies down!

Suki thought: Neo…is that the same guy…?

Sky thought: W…o…w…

Everyone was seeing something that never happened before!

Neo: hmm…

Then after he took all of them down, he walked up to Suki and put a hand out and she took it. He pulled her back to her feet.

Neo: Are you alright?

Suki: *blush* yeah, thanks.

He then walked over to the tree he was sitting under and sat under it like nothing happened!

After a while everyone left the scene.

Meanwhile Neo picked up the piece of paper he was writing on scrunched it up and threw it away!

Sky thought: What was that piece of paper?

Then after that, he got up and walked off.

Sky went over to it and picked it up.

Sky thought: What was he writing?

As she was about to open it up Suki came over to her!

Suki: Sky! Did you see that?! He was amazing! I mean I never seen him do that…ever!

Sky: Oh yeah, I_ know, yeah._

_Sky slipped the piece of paper in her pocket._

The whole day went past with everyone loving Neo for taking Kaito down so now, no one was afraid of him, at the end of the day.

All the girls were waiting outside for Neo to come out of class including Suki and Sky for some reason. But he never came out and when they went inside to find them, they had seen that they already escaped through the window. Sky and Suki went home.

Sky: Mum, I'm home!

Ringo: Did you use your fake name?

Sky: Yup, I'm Sky Misaki, a girl that has nothing to do with the Sky King or ATs.

Ringo: Good, we don't want any problems from your school just because you're the daughter of the Sky King, now do we?

Sky: No, we don't.

Ringo: Dinner's on the table sweetie.

Sky: Alright thanks, oh and Mum I have a match tomorrow so I'll be late tomorrow.

Ringo: Alright, your brother said he'll be here to take you to the stadium.

Sky: Alright, thanks.

Sky went up to her room and got changed and as she was, she still had the piece of paper Neo was writing on.

Sky thought: hmm…

Sky opened up the scrunched up piece of paper and saw some writing.

"For her"

"I soar the skies in search for her

Over the Rainbow, past the stars

But no where is she to be found

I dream of her

Beautiful brown eyes

And long silky black hair

I sit there thinking about her

Thinking about her soft lips

Thinking about her smooth skin

She is the angel of my dreams

She is the one who keeps me breathing

I oath to love her forever

And hope she loves me forever"

By Neo Roku

Sky was completely and utterly astounded!

Sky thought: W…o…w…what…kind…of a guy…is he?

All night she could not stop thinking about Neo nor the Poem, she was absolutely mesmerized!

Sky thought: That guy…unbelievable…

Sky went downstairs and got herself a drink, then went back upstairs but when she got up to her room, she heard a noise outside.

Sky thought: hmm? What is that noise?

She went to her balcony and looked outside but then…! A cool breeze passed her!

Guy: WHOO! HOO!

Sky: What the…?!

She saw a guy on ATs doing amazing tricks!

Sky thought: Wow…Now I've seen everything!

She decided to follow him, so she got her ATs and jumped off her balcony!

Sky: He's fast but nothing the daughter of the Sky King can't handle.

Sky sped catching up to the guy (the guy was wearing a mask)!

Guy: Huh?

Sky: Hey.

Guy thought: It's her, from school.

Guy: What are you doing here?

Sky: Um, nothing it's just that you were really impressive doing all those tricks and all, would you like to join an AT team?

Guy: huh, would I like to join an AT team?

Sky: Yeah, my brother is the Captain of an AT team and I'm in it so if you want to I'll ask to let you join us.

Guy: Hey girl, you don't even know me, so it's best that you don't get involved with me.

Sky: Oh, if that's the problem, why don't you meet here same time tomorrow and we can ride again and get to know each other.

Guy: Huh? You would do that?

Sky: Of course, you seem like a nice guy after all, if you do anything to me, you would be dead in seconds.

Guy: I would?

Sky: yup, my dad would kill you.

Guy: Who's your dad?

Sky: The Sky King.

Guy: THE SKY KING?!

Sky: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Guy: But, but, but, but, but…!

Sky: Yeah, anyway same time tomorrow?

Guy: Wait!

Sky: What is it?

Guy: *sighs*…Your name please ma'am?

Sky: Sky, Sky Minami.

Guy smiled: Hmm…

Sky: Alright, see you tomorrow!

She turned away and disappeared in darkness of the night.

Guy smiled & thought: Yeah, tomorrow.

The next day, at school…

The bell went for break!

Teacher: Don't forget your assignment is due in a week,

Suki: Sky, come on!

Sky: Go on, I'll catch up.

Suki: Alright.

Sky saw Neo sitting at his desk writing on a piece of paper (again). Sky walked up to him.

Sky: Whatcha you doing?

Neo: Hmm? Nothing that concerns you.

Sky: Oh don't be like that, come on.

Sky grabbed his arm.

Neo: Get off me.

Sky: Oh alright, oh you should hear this poem I'm writing,

Neo: Huh? You write poems?

Sky: Oh yeah, hear this.

"I soar the skies in search for her"

"Over the Rainbow, past the stars"

"But no where is she to be found"

Neo was flabbergasted to hear the exact words that he wrote yesterday!

Neo: Where…did you…get those words?

Sky: Oh nowhere, you should hear the rest of it.

"I dream of her"

"Beautiful brown eyes"

"And long silky black hair"

Neo: Tell me now!

Sky: Oh you don't want to know.

Neo: Fine then.

Sky: Fine.

Neo: I guess then it's alright if the whole school know that you are the daughter of the Sky King, huh?

Sky: WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!

Neo: Oh you don't want to know (mimics Sky) …Sky Minami.

Sky: YOU! You're the guy from yesterday!

Neo: You stole my poem! That was personal!

Sky: I guess we are both on the same page then!

Neo: I guess we are!

Sky: You don't tell anyone about me and I won't speak word about your thing!

Neo: Fine!

Sky: Fine!

Neo: Humph!

Sky: Humph!

They held their pride and turned away from each other but then…

Sky: *blush* Hey, even though you think that poem is a bad thing, I quiet enjoyed it.

Neo: *blush* um…

Sky: *blush* Hey…you're the…first guy ever…

Neo: No, don't say it.

Sky: Why? It's a good thing.

Neo: Don't, just don't, I've heard it before and I…don't.

Neo was about to walk away but then…

Sky: Hey wait!

Neo: What is it?

Sky: *blush* Um…are…we still on…you know…for tonight?

Neo smiled: Yeah, we are.

At the end of the day, Sky went home where her brother was waiting for her.

Kai: You ready to go?

Sky: Alright.

Ringo: I'll be watching you Sky.

Sky: Alright.

Kai drove Sky to an arena full of AT fans.

Kai: Is everyone here?

Link, Yuki and Ryuu: Yes.

Kai: Alright, let's do this.

Link, Yuki, Sky and Ryuu: YEAH!  
Meanwhile Neo was watching the Air Trek League on TV!

TV head: Welcome AT fans to the national Air Trek; Parts War League! And today, we have a great match up for you, The Titans vs. Bloodlust! Both F ranked team waiting for their third win to go to E-class! What do you think Radio head?

Radio head: I admit Bloodlust is a good team, but will you just look at The Titans! I mean Link and Yuki Mikura, both the son and daughter of the Flame King; Kazuma Mikura! Then we have Ryuu Wanijima, the son of the Fang King; Agito Wanijima! And it doesn't end there! Finally we have the Sky and Kai Minami! Both the son and daughter of the Sky King; Itsuki Minami and the former Thorn queen; Ringo Minami!

TV head: You're right Radio head, they all have great histories but can they show it on the field, that is the question.

Neo thought: The Titans, huh?

TV head: The match is about to begin, this an F-class fight so it will be a DASH!

Radio head: Dash is simple matter of speed, first one to the designated finish line wins, 5 members compete; you must win at least three races out of 5.

Kai: Alright, I don't expect for me to have to race so Link, Yuki, and Sky, you better win.

Link, Yuki, and Sky: Yes.

Neo thought: Let's just see how good they are.

TV head: Radio head! I've just got a message saying that this is the most viewing we got for an F-class battle!

Radio head: Well, they better step up their game then.

TV head: Alright, the captains now must decide between them what they shall put on the line.

Referee: Alright, what have you got to put on the line in this match?

Kai: You can have our ATs if we lose.

Bloodlust Leader: Oh is that all? I guess Sky King's son is scaredy cat! HAHAHA! Put your emblem on the line!

Kai: Fine, but I won't be the one regretting it after this match.

TV head: Radio Head, did you hear that?!

Radio Head: This is the first time an F-class battle took place for an Emblem folks, so this match is going to very special!

Referee: Alright, the goal is to go around the whole arena once then back in here and first one to stick there emblems to this pole wins.

Kai: Sky, you're up first.

Sky: Ok

Bloodlust Leader: A girl? Not only is the Sky King's son scared but he's thick too! HAHAHA!

Kai: Hmm, over-confident idiot.

Referee: Are you both ready?

Bloodlust member: This is going to be too easy!

Neo smiled and thought: This is very interesting.

Referee: BEGIN!

Sky didn't move like there was nothing to worry about! And the bloodlust guy sped up straight away and tried to win!

TV head: Will you look at this folks?! Sky Minami is being left behind!

Radio Head: Well, I might just be wrong about the Titans, so far they have shown nothing for us to praise!

TV head: Wait! Radio Head! Where is Sky Minami?!

She had disappeared!

Neo thought: Very clever, if you speed up straight away, you lose all your energy on starting but if you wait and put more pressure on the ATs, it will take you further and faster!

Radio Head: There she is folks! And now the Bloodlust guy is being left behind!

TV head: I guess now we can praise her again!

Neo thought: But if you put too much pressure on it, it can break but I think she has perfected it; that is why she was so relaxed. They're no team to mess with, I can tell you that much.

Bloodlust Leader: Move it you d***! I can't lose!

Sky won the match with ease as did Yuki and Link!

Referee: And the winners are THE TITANS!

Kai: Hmm, too easy.

Bloodlust Leader: NO! NO! How could you lose?! IDIOTS!

Kai: Alright, well done but that is just the beginning, to surpass our parents, we have to be faster and stronger, we have to earn our own respect!

Link, Yuki, Sky and Ryuu: YEAH!

TV head: Well there you have it people, the Titans advance to E-class and well Bloodlust is at a dead end right now, anyway I guess they proved themselves.

Radio head: Yeah but they got a long way to go till they reach the top.

TV head: I guess they do but that's all we have time for folks, we'll see you another time with an even better match! Good night!

Neo turned off the TV.

Neo thought: That was remarkable; I don't think there is another team out there as strong as them. They don't need me; in any case they won't want me…

After a while, Sky got back home but again Kai left after he dropped her off. Sky celebrated her move up to E-class (she forgot about Neo)!

At night, she got in her night gown on and just about got ready to go to sleep.

Neo: Hey.

Sky: What?! Neo, what are you doing here?!

Neo: Oh sorry, you must've forgotten.

Sky: Forgot? Oh, I'm really, really sorry Neo, I forgot!

Neo: Oh no, it's alright really; you must be tired after that win you had.

Sky: You saw me on TV?

Neo: Yeah, you were amazing!

Sky: *blush* No, it was nothing.

Neo: Alright then, I'll see you later.

Sky: No, stay.

Neo: But you need to get some sleep.

Sky: No I don't, come on.

Neo thought: She's…different…from everyone else…

Sky: Come on, let's just go sit somewhere.

Neo thought: This is a cold lonely world for me but…those eyes…those happy cheerful eyes say different, I know of my past and I know she is that girl that I…& if she is ever to find out what happened, it could ruin her life but I…I…

She took his hand and sat with him on top of a roof of a building.

Sky: So…do you have any brothers or sisters?

Neo: No, in fact I don't have a family at all.

Sky: Really? What happened?

Neo: I don't know, my father one day just disappeared and my brother tried to kill me and that's about it.

Sky was shocked!

Sky: Your brother…tried to kill you?!

Neo: I know it sounds made up but it's true.

Sky: Why…why did he…?

Neo: I don't really want to talk about it.

Sky: Oh I understand completely.

Neo: So, you're the daughter of the Sky King and the former Thorn Queen, huh? Impressive resume for a young girl

Sky: I know, my life is the best but it's all because of my parents.

Neo: It must be great, huh?

Sky: No, not really, getting all this praise because I was born into the world daughter of a famous person. It's not me; I want to earn my own respect, people to praise for who I am, not for who my parents are.

Neo: So you would give up all this fame to have a normal life and have no one praise you?

Sky: Yup, that's why my brother's made this great AT team! We are all the sons and daughters of famous AT Kings and we want to surpass them and earn our own respect.

Neo: Yeah, I heard; Yuki and Link Mikura is it?

Sky: Yup and there is also Ryuu Wanijima.

Neo: Oh yeah, I heard he is real blood thirsty monster sometimes.

Sky: Yeah, it's because of his split personality; he has a blood thirsty monstrous side and sweet lovely caring side.

Neo smiled: Weird guy, huh?

Sky: Are you joking?! He's psycho!

Neo: Hahahaha! You call your own team-mates?

Sky: If you think this is bad, you should hear what I call my big brother!

Neo: Hahahaha!

Sky: So, you write poems?

Neo: Yeah, I write of the things I dream of, things I feel, stuff like that.

Sky: Oh really? So you…dreamt of that…

Neo: Please don't get started about that, I know girls like "bad boys" and all but I'm not that type of guy.

Sky: No, no, I like sensitive guys, bad boys as you called them are "idiots who think they're cool" in short and the girls who fall for them are even bigger idiots!

Neo: Oh really?

Sky: Yeah and I absolutely loved your poem and just wanted to say that I hope you do find the girl of your dreams.

Neo: Thanks but I always dreamt about having an AT team like you do, you have friends you trust, that have your backs at all times. I would give anything for that.

Sky: Oh really?

Neo: Really.

Sky: Alright, I'll tell you what, I'll get you into our AT team if you write a poem about me.

Neo: HUH?!

Sky: Well, will you?

Neo: I don't think I want to join your team that badly.

Sky: C'mon, please!

Neo thought: My heart is saying yes but my head is saying no! If I try to join, her big brother could know what my father and my brother has done! But…her eyes…I…I can't…I can't dammit!

Neo: Fine but you promise to get me into your team?

Sky: Cross my heart and hope to die, a Minami never breaks their promise!

Neo: Alright, then it's a deal.

Sky: Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then, at school?

Neo: Alright and Sky…

Sky: What is it?

Neo: …Thank you.

Sky smiled: You're welcome.

They both went back home, the next day, at school.

Sky: Hey Suki.

Suki: Oh Sky, hey.

Sky: Suki, you don't look good, is something wrong?

Suki: Well, I'm leaving.

Sky: WHAT?! Leaving?! WHY?!

Suki: My parents want me to join this weird catholic school. "Tool Toul To" I think it was called.

Sky: OH, ok, then that's fine.

Suki: It is?

Sky: Yeah, I've been there, you won't there for long, I graduated early from there and I came here to finish my studies.

Suki: Ok, since you've been there I guess I'll be alright.

Sky: You'll be fine although it is very different from normal schools.

Suki: Alright.

Sky: Hey, have you seen Neo?

Suki: No, why? Have you two hit it off or something?

Sky: NO! Of course not, he owes me something, that's all.

Suki: *seductively* Owes you something, eh?

Sky: Oh shut up Suki.

Suki: Hey, stop getting so worked up about it, I'm just kidding.

Neo: Hey…Sky.

Sky: Oh…Neo, hey.

Suki: Well, I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone.

Sky: Suki!

Suki: Hahahaha!

Suki walked away and Neo & Suki was left alone.

Neo: Erm…well I've…done the poem.

Sky: Oh good, I'll talk to my brother today.

Neo: Oh good, but Sky…

Sky: What is it?

Neo: *blush* Will you…promise me…that you won't…read it till you get home?

Sky smiled: Alright, I promise.

The day went without a hitch, no bullies could bully anyone anymore because of Neo and everyone was happy, at the end of the day…

Sky: Hey Neo.

Neo: Hey Sky.

Sky: Since it's a Saturday tomorrow; meet at my house like you always do, ok?

Neo: Yeah, ok.

Sky: Hey…Neo…

Neo: Yeah?

Sky: *blush*…nothing, I'll see you tomorrow.

Neo: Alright, see you.

Neo thought: This is not good! I'm getting too close to her and if this goes any further, it could hurt her way more than it hurts me…

Sky went home and went up to her room to read the poem that Neo wrote for her.

Sky thought: Alright Neo Roku, let's see what you really think of me.

For Sky

Beautiful eyes, beautiful face

I was shy to talk to you

You're the sparrow I must watch

No matter what I do

You're the beauty, wild and free

The mistress of my eyes

Rolling through gentle air

Alone in the Pure Sky

I would take you for my own

How might we fly together?

But I must watch you from below

And long for you forever

To one day fly…with me.

By Neo Roku

Sky thought: *blush* I…I…I…

She was completely infatuated!

Sky thought: *blush* He…

Ringo: Sky! Kai's here!

Sky suddenly hid the poem, got dressed & went downstairs.

Kai: You ready to go?

Sky: Yeah, let's go.

Kai and Sky was in the car on the road.

Sky: Big brother…

Kai: Hmm? What is it?

Sky: Well, you know…

Kai: Come on, spit it out.

Sky: Well, there is this guy at school and I…

Kai: Um, Sky I don't think you should talk to me about this type of stuff, I bet mum can help you.

Sky: Oh no! No! No, no, it's not like that. This guy, he's absolutely amazing on ATs! I think he may even be better than me.

Kai: Really?

Sky: Yep, and since he is so good…well I thought, you could…well let him…join our team…

Kai: You know this guy well? You know he's not any kind pervert and all, don't you?

Sky: Oh yeah, he's not like other boys, I think he's kind of like you in a way.

Kai: Well…

Kai looked into Sky's eyes and saw that she really believed in the guy.

Kai: Tell him to come to our training ground tomorrow at midnight.

Sky: Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Kai: It seems like you really believe in this guy.

Sky: *blush* well…I…

Kai: No, I don't want to hear it, if I do, I'll have to kill your friend.

Sky smiled: Alright.

The next day at night…

Neo: Hey, I'm here.

Sky: Alright then, it's time.

Neo: Huh? It's time for what?

Sky: For you to meet my brother.

Neo: MEET YOUR BROTHER?! WHY?!

Sky: He's going to test you to see if you're good enough, that's all.

Neo: You asked and he said yes?

Sky: Yup, did you think my brother wasn't going to agree with me?

Neo: Sky, did you tell him my name?

Sky: No, I thought you would want to do that yourself.

Neo: Huh? I guess you're right.

Neo thought: He doesn't know who I am and I guess it would be fun but this is the end of it all, after this night, Sky…we'll never…meet again.

Sky and Neo made their way to Kai.

Kai: Good, you're here.

Sky: Big brother, this is the guy I was talking about.

Kai: Yeah, I guessed Sky.

Neo: Kai Minami; pleased to meet you.

Kai: Good, I like him; he's not a suck up like all the others.

Sky: I told you so.

Kai: Alright, Link, Yuki, and Ryuu, come on out.

Link, Yuki, and Ryuu came out of the shadows.

Sky: huh? What are all of them doing here?

Kai: We are going to have a match.

Neo: A match?

Kai: Yes, just to see if you're good enough and it would be a nice little practice for us.

Neo: I'm guessing since there are 6 of us, it's going to a B-class DISK match.

Kai: Well done, you have proved that you have knowledge of ATs, an important skill in a Storm rider.

Neo: Thanks.

Kai: We will only play one set, first one to get to 10 points win. And the teams, Sky; since you know him the best you can go on his team and you can choose anyone you want too.

Neo: I'll choose Yuki Mikura.

Sky: Neo are you sure about that? We both are the weakest on the team.

Neo: Don't worry, this match is not about strength, it's about team work.

Sky: If you're sure.

Neo: Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Neo.

Yuki: How do you know my name?

Neo: I've seen you in an Air Trek battle on TV.

Yuki: Oh, then that's ok.

Kai: Alright, the teams have been decided, now before the match you must decide who will be the keeper.

Neo: I'll be the keeper.

Kai: I'll be the keeper for my team.

Neo: Alright then, our post will be that tree and yours?

Kai: Ours will be that lamp post, approximately 300 meters apart.

Kai went near Ryuu and whispered in his ear…

Kai: Don't use him unless it is absolutely necessary and I will give the signal if it is.

Neo: Alright then, let's begin!

Kai started running with the disk!

Neo: h!

Neo jumped in front of him, then he tried a spin kick on him but Kai dodged it the passed it Link!

Neo: Sky, attack him!

Sky: Alright!

Sky attacked Link and snatched the disk off him then passed it to Yuki!

Neo thought: Alright the total distance is approximately 300 meters, so it will take 25 seconds…oh no!

Neo: Yuki! Watch out!

Kai snuck up behind her and punched her!

Yuki: Argh!

Kai: Get this straight! I'm not going to treat you differently from any other opponent!

Sky thought: Kai…

Kai grabbed the disk and started moving again!

Neo thought: Alright, this ain't gonna be easy as I thought but…!

Kai: What?!

Neo disappeared and snatched the disk off Kai!

Neo: Sky, move forward!

And started running!

Link: HA!

Link attacked Neo but he dodged and then Link had another go but he blocked it! Then he got hold of his hand and used it as boost forward!

Link thought: He's alright for a beginner.

Neo: Sky! Here!

Neo passed it to Sky!

Kai: H!

Kai tried to stop her and punch her but she dodged it and then swiftly passed it to Yuki! Then she rapidly passed it to Neo and he scored the first point!

And the match went on from that, until they hit a dead end 9-9 to both teams!

Kai: Alright, this final point will decide the match and you! If you win this match, I guarantee you a place in our team.

Neo thought: Hmm, great (!)

Sky thought: Huh? My brother wouldn't do that…unless!

Kai gave the signal to Ryuu and he moved his eye patch and covered his left eye!

Kai: Alright! Let's go!

Neo's team scored the last point so they started with the disk!

Yuki: H!

Yuki passed the disk to Neo!

Kai: Ryuu! NOW!

Ryuu: *Howl*!!!

Ryuu suddenly started running towards where ever the disk went and then…!

Neo: Sky!

Neo passed it to Sky! And just as he did, Ryuu released a "leviathan" from his ATs!

Link: What?! When did he learn that?!

Sky: WHAT?!

Kai: Oh no! Sky!

The leviathan was coming right at Sky!

Kai ran to her and wrapped himself around her to protect her!

Sky: ARGH!

It hit…! As everyone came to their senses and looked around at what happened!

Sky: Kai?! Are you alright?!

Kai: I…I'm fine…

Sky: But didn't it…?

When they looked past Kai…there was Neo stood there and took the hit for Kai!

Sky: Ne…Neo…

Kai: You…

Sky: Neo! Are you alright?!

Neo's shirt was ripped to shreds and he was bleeding all over! He slowly moved towards Sky…

Sky: Neo! Stop, it'll hurt more if you use your strength!

He still kept moving towards with his ATs when he got there, he whispered in Sky's ear…

Neo: This…will be…ugh…the last time…we meet…Sky…

Sky was awestruck!

Neo: so…I just…wanted to say…Thank…you…

After he said that he kept moving…

Sky was absolutely astonished!

Sky: Last…time…?

Kai still was astounded by what he did to not only to save Sky but to save him too!

Sky: Kai! Say something! Don't let him go! He saved us!

Kai: ……………

Sky: Kai!

Kai: ……………

Sky ran towards Neo!

Sky: Neo! What do you mean it's the last time?!

When Sky caught up to him and looked at Neo, there were tears in his eyes…he moved as it was nothing!

Kai: Hey you!

Neo: ?

Kai: I want you join the team.

There was suddenly a happy look on Sky's face!

Neo smiled: no.

Sky was speechless!

Sky: Wh…Why…Neo…why?!

Neo smiled: ……

Kai: Hey, why not?! Do you think you're too good for us?!

Neo: No, in fact exactly the opposite, I don't think I'm worthy to join your team.

Kai: Anyone who is willing to risk their lives for my sister is worthy to join my team.

Neo smiled: Kai Minami, you're wrong.

Kai: Wh…why am I wrong?!

Neo: Because…

Kai: Because what?!

Neo: Its best you don't know.

Kai: NO! TELL ME!!

Neo: I'm the son of Kyashi Roku; my name is Neo Roku!

Kai was suddenly infuriated as he heard the name Kyashi Roku!

Neo: Oh and do you want me to make it worse? I'm the brother of Leo Roku!

Kai was even madder!

Neo: Now you understand why? But I hope I have made you even if it is just a bit change your mind about me…

Kai was even more enraged!

Neo: But I know that I will never fully be able to change your mind which is why I will leave you in peace.

Kai: Grr!

Neo: Sky……

Sky: Neo, don't go.

Neo smiled: Sky, this is for the best, I hope you find a great guy and have lots of kids with him.

Sky: Neo, please!

Neo: Sky, I'm going to miss you more than anything in this world.

Sky: Neo, I'm begging you! Whatever it is we can work it out!

Neo turned around and had one last look at Sky and said…

Neo: good bye…Sky.

As he said that he disappeared in the abyss of the shadowy night!

Sky: NEO!

Kai: Sky, get in the car right now!

Sky: But Kai…!

Kai: NOW!

Sky got in the car like Kai asked and Kai drove her home, on the way…

Sky: Kai…

Kai: *angry* ……

Sky: Kai…what was he talking about?

Kai: *angry* ……

All the way home Kai would not speak not of Neo or anything else, when they got home, she walked inside behind Kai and Ringo was there.

Ringo: How was training sweetie? Did your friend get into the team?

Sky: Mum, who is Kyashi Roku?

Ringo looked exasperated!

Ringo: Sky, where did you …hear that name?

Sky explained everything to Ringo.

Ringo: ………

Sky: Mum! Please tell me what happened?!

Ringo: I guess it's time you knew.

Kai: Mum!

Ringo: It's time Kai.

Sky: Knew what?

Ringo: Your father ruled the Skies as the Sky King and everything went back to normal until the day of the gram scale tournament came once again and everyone was their once to challenge for the Sky Regalia.

Sky: But you don't do that.

Ringo: That is now, back then it was an all out brawl and whoever is left standing takes all. As the gram scale tournament opened, many tried to beat him but no one even came close to beating him except…

Sky: Kyashi Roku.

Ringo: Yes, his team was the strongest team ever! He gave his all to beat him but he was unable to.

Sky: So, what is the big deal, he fought, he lost, and he leaves.

Kai: No, what he did was absolutely unforgivable!

Sky: What did he do?

Ringo: After he had left the tournament, he found out where his family lived which was us, you were only a new born baby then and Kai was 5 and…

Sky: And? And what?!

Kai: He kidnapped you and me to get his hands on the Regalia!

Sky: *shocked*!!!

Kai: No one could forgive him for kidnapping both of us when we were just innocent little children! We've done absolutely nothing to deserve it!

Sky: I…I…

Ringo: But only luckily, there was his older brother who knew this was wrong and saved you both for the sake of the world falling into turmoil because of his younger brother.

Sky: This…

Kai: This is why no one can forgive him for what he did!

Sky: But…

Ringo: Would you forgive the man who kidnapped her daughter and son?

Sky: But mother! This is not him! This is his son!

Ringo: But Sky…!

Sky: No mother! You're all angry at his father and not at him but you still show the anger to him because he was born into the world as his son!

Ringo: I…

Sky: You said he kidnapped called us innocent and what is he? Is he a sinner because his father is that idiot?!

Kai: Sky…

Sky: Mother, imagine you were his son! Don't you think you would hate it if you were treated the same just because your father was an idiot?!

Ringo: …………

Sky: Imagine the pain he goes through every day! But even after he knew about his past, he saved mine and your lives Kai!

Kai: He tried to murder us!

Sky: His father might have! But not him, he had done absolutely nothing to deserve it just like us!

Kai: You don't get it! He is deceiving us into trusting him!

Sky: No he's not! Would you go and risk your life to deceiving them into trusting you?!

Ringo: Kai; there is meaning in what she is saying.

Kai: Grr!

He walked out showing no remorse!

Ringo: Kai, where are you going?

He walked out and sped off on his ATs! Sky suddenly followed Kai!

Sky: KAI! Stop!

Kai: Leave me alone Sky!

Sky: No!

Sky jumped at him and caught him and they both fell to the ground!

Kai: Why?! Why are you so determined to get justice for him?!

Sky: I…

Kai: Why Sky?! WHY?!

Sky: Because he is the only one who I understood properly!

Kai: …What?

Sky (tears in her eyes): I could never understand you properly, you always kept everything to yourself, never opened up to anything and I grieved about that!

Kai: Sky…

Sky (tears in her eyes): I had absolutely no friends at Tool Toul To because I was the daughter of the Sky King! No one even would say word to me! I was all alone then!

Kai: …………

Sky (tears in her eyes): Yuki, Link and certainly not that psycho; Ryuu could ever be my friend properly, we talk and we have some fun but I never understood that monstrous thirst for blood, the makeup love and not even the quiet self thinking sober guy!

Kai: But Sky…!

Sky: *crying* He…

Sky: *crying* I don't care Kai! I don't care! I don't care…I…don't…care…

Kai: Sky…I'm sorry.

Sky (tears in her eyes): Big Brother…

Kai: Sky, when he kidnapped both of us I hated myself because…I couldn't save you from going through that pain.

Sky (tears in her eyes): Brother, I…

Kai: So I swore that if we were to get out there alive, I would never let you go through any pain ever…again but I've failed…

Sky: ………

Kai (tears in his eyes): And…if he…makes you happy…then…I'm…happy…

Sky hugged Kai!

The next day…

Kai: Alright, so you don't know where he lives, or what he does?

Sky: No…sorry…

Kai: *sigh* Alright, Link, can you trace him somehow?

Link: Well, if you have any information on his ATs, I think I can find a way.

Yuki: Oh, is this is enough?

Yuki went on her phone and it seemed that she had information on his ATs!

Sky: When did you…?

Yuki: I took it when we were having that match; I thought it might be good if we had some information on him.

Link: Give me some time; I think I can come up with something.

The next few weeks passed with everyone searching for Neo (but as they were, they still fought in the AT league).

Kai: Link, have you found anything on his ATs?

Link: Sorry, I got nothing. I think he knew that he could've been tracked by his ATs so he must've destroyed them or cleared the memories of the Data sticks in them thus rendering it unable to match the information on Yuki's phone.

Yuki: So in short, you can't find him.

Link: Yes.

Kai: *sigh* alright, lay off that subject for now, we need to concentrate on the Air Trek League, since we have 2 wins in D-class right now the next match we must win no matter what.

Link: Kai, look.

Link turned on the TV and changed the channel to national Air Trek; Parts War League.

Radio head: Welcome folks and we have quite a match up for you in D-class parts war!

TV head: You said it; today we have the Black Dragons taking on the Hidden Shadows! Give us the statistics on the Black Dragons Radio head.

Radio head: Well the Black Dragons have won 1 match in their last 3 but you know what they say…

TV head: What do they say?

Radio head: Well I don't know, I thought you knew.

TV head: *sigh* Anyway, whatever they say, I don't think the Black Dragons have a chance against the Hidden Shadows; they've won every match they ever participated in!

Radio head: Very impressive but the Black Dragons have an "Ace in the hole"; they're captain and top rider Aiko Konako.

TV head: Yes I admit Aiko Konako is a very good rider but I don't think he can compare to The Hidden Shadows leader, Sai Azuma!

Radio head: I forgot he was in this team, even I admit I don't think Aiko have a chance against him.

Kai thought: Sai Azuma, I'll be watching you carefully.

TV head: The Hidden Shadows are ranked the most possible in Japan to win the upcoming Gram scale Tournament!

Radio head: TV head! TV head!

TV head: What is it?! What is it?!

Radio head: The teams, that name…in the Hidden Shadows team…

**Hidden Shadows**

Sai Azuma

Mai Azuma

**Neo Roku**

Miu Kazeshi

Yui Yoshi

Sky:*shocked *!

TV head: Neo…Roku…?

Radio head: Could…it …?

Kai thought: You bastard!

Sky thought: Neo…

Yuki: He joined another AT team?

Link: Well you would think so, if one team doesn't want you, you go to another one.

Ryuu: *blood lust* I like him, I want to fight!

Kai: Hmm…

TV head: Well folks, we have a very special match up, it seems like the brother of the great Storm Rider Leo Roku; Neo Roku has joined the Hidden Shadows!

Radio head: Yeah, it seems like it, if he is as any good as his brother, the Black Dragons don't stand a chance!

TV head: That is true, but still anything can happen in Air Trek.

Sky thought: Neo…why did you…?

TV head: Radio head, Give us a brief on the other members of the Hidden Shadows.

Radio head: As you heard before, we have the leader of the Hidden Shadows; Sai Azuma. He has never lost a match in this team or any other he has ever been in, he has enough class to become the next Sky King.

TV head: Ah, but there is another candidate too, his own son Kai Minami, you can never count him out, not to mention that neither he has never lost fight either.

Radio head: We also have Mai Azuma, sister of Sai Azuma.

TV head: You know, I think there is a distinct irony here compared to the Titans, Sky Minami, sister of Kai Minami and Mai Azuma, sister of Sai Azuma.

Radio head: You know, you may be right; anyways we plus have the new Neo Roku participating in this match.

TV head: It's going to be so great to see him in action, after all the things that his father has done, you got to admit, his father was an amazing rider.

Radio head: Also we have Miu Kazeshi, some say she has more of blood thirst than Ryuu Wanijima and of course, she's proved that over her period of time as a Storm Rider.

Ryuu thought: What?! This girl…?!

TV head: Yeah, I would love to see a match between both of them!

Radio head: And finally we have Yui Yoshi, the looks of the team, I mean would you just look at her!

Link thought: Wow, she is hot!

TV head: Yeah and she has the AT skills to match her beauty!

Radio head: Alright, it seems the match is about to begin, this is a D-class fight, so it will be a CUBE match!

TV head: CUBE consists of 1-on-1 fights in separate areas, close combat skills are essential for this type of match. The first person to KO the other takes the win' you must win at least 3 fights out of the 5.

Sai: Alright I don't expect any of you to lose to this scum.

Mai, Miu, & Yui: Yes.

Neo: …?

Sai: This match will prove if you're worthy or not to join our team.

Neo: …………

Kai thought: I want to see how good you do with them Neo Roku.

TV head: Oh and I forgot to mention, the winner of this match will face the Titans and the winner will advance to C-class!

Kai: You all heard that, so watch this match carefully and Sky…

Sky: Yeah?

Kai: If we have to face…him, I expect no hesitation from you.

Sky: ……………

Radio head: Alright, the captains now must decide between them what they shall put on the line.

Referee: Alright, what have you got to put on the line in this match?

Sai: I don't care, whatever you have, we'll match it.

Aiko: Then put your emblem on the line!

Sai: Fine but I assure you, you will be sorry for making such a stupid decision.

Aiko: We'll see about that.

Referee: Alright, you will both enter the CUBE from opposite ends, you will decide in your teams which path you will take and that path will lead you to your opponent which will be chosen by the other team at random as well. The opponent you meet will fight you 1-on-1 and whoever Kos the other will win.

The teams both made their way to opposite ends of the CUBE and they all chose a pathway leading to cube. They all met their opponent!

TV head: Well will you look at this everybody! Neo Roku is taking on Aiko Konako!

Kai thought: Very interesting…

Radio head: Well it seems that they're all about to begin!

Aiko: DIE!

Aiko ran at Neo with full force!

TV head: Look at this everybody! It seems Neo Roku got cold feet! He's stiff as a pole!

Sky thought: Neo! Please, do something!

Suddenly there was a flash of light and no-one could see anything!

Radio head: It seems we have lost connection! TV head! Do something! Do something please! I don't want to miss this MATCH!

TV head: Alright! Alright! Let me try this!

And suddenly they had regained connection with the cameras! But something amazing had taken place!

Radio head: That's…impossible…

The Hidden Shadows had beaten the Black Dragons in less than a minute! Everyone of them, including Neo!

TV head: People, I think that was fastest match ever took place!

Radio head: That was incredible!

Link: What…just happened?

The Titans were shocked!

Referee: And the winners are HIDDEN SHADOWS!

Sai: pathetic weak links.

Neo: well, is that enough?

Sai: I guess you're worthy and it seems my sister believes in you and that's enough for me.

Radio head: Well that was the most astonishing match I ever seen but you got go with what got to go, next week The Hidden Shadows vs. The Titans, now that's a match to watch! Don't miss it next week!

TV and Radio head: Good night from us both!

Kai turned off the TV.

Link: I guess we found our man.

Yuki: But it seems like he doesn't need us, so I say don't bother with him.

Sky: Wait! He's only joined that team because he thought we wouldn't let him into our team! But if we go and talk to him, he may change his mind.

Ryuu: I want fight! I WANT FIGHT!

Kai got to his feet.

Sky: Kai…?

Kai: Link, can you find out where he lives?

Sky smiled: Kai…

Link: I'm on it.

Link found out where he lived and the next day, Kai, Sky, Link, Ryuu and Yuki decided to find him and meet him.

Sky: Is this the place?

Link: Well, this is definitely the address I got, so I guess it's worth a try.

Kai: Alright.

Kai rang the doorbell near the door.

Yui came to the door and opened it.

Kai: Hi, Does Neo Roku lives here?

Yui: Who are you?

Kai: I'm Kai Minami, Captain of the Titans.

Yui: OH…I got to go and take my beauty sleep, MIU!

Miu: Stop shouting!

Yui: There are people looking for Neo!

Miu: Alright, I'm coming! I'm coming!

Miu went downstairs and she got to the door.

Miu: Hello.

Kai: Hey.

Miu: You're here to see Neo?

Sky: Yeah, we're his friends.

Miu: Oh really? Might I know who his friends are?

Link: we're the Titans.

Miu: Oh…he said he doesn't want to see you.

Yuki: Hey! He's our friend and we want to see him now!

Yuki tried to walk in but Miu got in her way!

Miu: I can't let you do that, please leave, I wouldn't want to kill you on the day we met.

Yuki: Oh maybe I want to!

Sky: Yuki, stand down.

Miu: Hmm?

Sky: Please miss; let me have 5 minutes with him, please.

Miu: Hmm…what is your name?

Sky: My name? My name is Sky Minami.

Miu thought: It's her.

Miu: Alright, come on in, but I can't assure you anything.

Sky: Yes, that is ok.

Miu thought: She is just as he described her.

Miu knocked on one of the many doors inside the mansion.

Mai: What is it?

Miu: Mai, there are some people here to see you.

As she got to the door! Kai was stunned by her beauty!

Mai: Hello.

Kai: Erm…h…hi.

Miu: They're here to visit Neo.

Mai: Oh, he isn't here right now.

Miu: Mai, she is…Sky.

Mai: You're…Sky…Minami?

Sky: well that is my name.

Mai: Um, could I well…talk to you?

Sky: Of course but I wouldn't know what it is about since it is the first time I'm meeting you.

Mai: Yeah but…in private.

Miu: Come on, let's leave them alone.

Kai: Sky.

Sky: yeah?

Kai: Are you going to be alright?

Sky smiled: Yeah.

Sky walked into Mai's room and she saw a lot of painting all around the room but

Sky: Did you draw these?

Mai: Yeah, you like it?

She saw one that particularly caught her attention. It was a picture of a boy that looked most like Neo.

Sky: Who's this?

Mai: Oh…no one important.

Sky: Alright, so…what did you want to talk to me about?

Mai: Sky…I…how did you…

Sky: Mai, you have no need for that knowledge, if you can't do it yourself then he isn't the one.

Mai had a tear in her eyes.

Mai thought: You're just as he described you…

She wiped her tear away then…

Mai: Sky, come here, I have something to show you.

Mai took Sky out of her room and took her to another room meanwhile…

Link: You're said to be more bloodthirsty than my friend Ryuu here, is that true?

Miu: You want to find out big boy?

Link: Let's go!

Link tried to grab her but she floored him right away! But then Kai grabbed her arm and put it behind her back grabbed her neck softly!

Kai: Calm down, I don't want any trouble.

Miu: Ooh, I like you.

Link: Grr!

Miu took Kai and the others to a room. The door slid open automatically as they got close to it and what saw inside was amazing! It was all high tech equipment!

Miu: Is Sai done yet Kisna?

Kisna: No, he's nearly done though, he's needs to go further if he's to match the Sky King's son.

Miu: Well, why not take the real him on?

Kisna: What?! Why are they here?!

Miu: Oh don't worry, if they were going to do anything, they would've done it by now.

Machine: whirr…*off*.

Sai got up off a chair he was sitting on with a helmet of some kind. Sai looked up and saw Kai.

Sai: What are you all doing here?

Kai: We are here to see Neo.

Sai: Neo? He's never going back from here.

Kai: And why is that?

Sai: Because he made a pledge and I know him well enough to know that he's not going to break a promise.

Meanwhile…

Mai: Come in here.

Sky: Whose room is this?

Mai: It's Neo's.

Sky: What are we doing in here?

Mai: Look.

She handed her a poem that Neo had written.

**Since you've been gone**

For a while now, we've been through

It's taken a while to get over you

And since you've been gone

I've tried to move on

But when I lay down to bed

You're still screaming inside my head

I like the time during the day

Because everything seems to be okay

And since you've been gone

I've found someone to lean on

But when the night begins to fall

My love for her shrinks so small

Darkness is longer than light

Because you keep me up all night

And since you've been gone

I've realized that I haven't moved on

Because when I try to close my eyes

My heart craves for your love

By Neo Roku

Sky (tears in her eyes) thought: Oh Neo…

Suddenly Neo walked into the room!

Sky: Neo!

Neo: Sky, what are you doing here?!

Sky: Neo!

She hugged him!

Neo: What are you doing here Sky?

Mai saw this and she grieved because she knew she could never break this up. Neo saw her grieving and…

Neo thought: I can't deal with this right now.

Neo stopped hugging Sky and walked out!

Sky: Neo, where are you going?

Mai: Neo!

Downstairs, they all heard that he was back so they all went to find him.

Miu: Neo! Where are you off to?

He didn't say anything and kept walking and walked out of the door! And as he did, Mai and Sky followed him out the door and followed him on their ATs as he tried to get away using them! When everyone saw this, they all decided to follow him!

Kai: No! Stop, leave them be.

Miu: Out of the way!

Miu tried to punch him but Sai stopped her!

Miu: Sai!

Sai: He's right; there is no point of us trying to stop him, only they can change his mind one way or another.

Mai: Neo! Stop, let us talk to you!

Neo: Go away! Both of you, I don't…I can't deal with this!

Neo thought: I never knew it would come to this!

Sky: Neo! Please, stop!

Sky grabbed hold of his arm and she turned him when she saw him crying!

Sky thought: Neo…

Neo sped up to try and get away but…! Suddenly he slipped of one the railings and fell into a river!

*SPLASH*!

Neo thought: I don't want to deal with any of this! I rather die this way!

But suddenly Sky and Mai dived into water, grabbed hold of Neo and swam back to the surface!

Sky: Neo!

Mai: Neo! Are you alright?!

Neo (tears in her eyes): Please…I can't…let me go…I'm begging you…please!

Mai: Neo, calm down, it'll be alright.

Neo (tears in her eyes): No it won't Mai! It won't be alright!

Sky: Neo!

Neo: What Sky?! What?! What do you want me to do?! You want me to come with you and live with you?!

Sky: Neo…

Mai: Stop, you're…scaring her.

Neo: I…I can't…I…can't…help…me…please…help…me…

Mai (tears in her eyes): Neo, you only have one choice, you must go with her.

Neo: Mai…but…you…

Mai (tears in her eyes): She loved you first and…you loved her too, so…I can't get in between something like that…

Neo: But Mai…

Mai (tears in her eyes): No Neo…if I did, I could never forgive myself…now go!

Sky saw how much Mai loved Neo and how she was willing to sacrifice herself for his happiness!

Sky (tears in her eyes): No Mai.

Mai: Wha…? Sky, what are you…talking about?

Sky (tears in her eyes): You are willing to sacrifice absolutely anything for his happiness! A girl that loves him that much…

Mai (tears in her eyes): But…Sky…

Neo thought: Sky…

Sky (tears in her eyes): Now I'll leave you two alone, goodbye Neo.

Neo: No.

Sky & Mai: What?

Neo: No.

Neo (tears in her eyes): Now you two understand this, my happiness is knowing you two are happy.

Mai & Sky: Neo…

Neo (tears in her eyes): You two…you've both saved me…from a lot of pain & I… I don't know if I would be here if it weren't for both of you…

Sky: But Neo…

Neo: I don't want to hear anything, just…know this; I would rather die…than choose between…the both of you…

Sai: That's not possible.

The rest of the Hidden Shadows and The Titans were stood behind them!

Mai: Sai…

Sai: You had made a pledge to the Hidden Shadows and besides I'll kill you if you ever hurt my sister.

Kai: Neo, if you make Sky happy, you make me happy but if make Sky unhappy you make me murder you.

Neo was without an answer, he wanted to make all of them happy but he didn't have a clue how!


End file.
